


deck the halls with boughs of "damn"

by katiesaygo



Series: twrarepairsecretsanta bonus gifts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Christmas Party, F/F, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was up on my roof—actually my parent’s roof but they’re out of town and letting me use it, the house I mean, not just the roof—and I was decorating and I fell but my neighbor saw and insisted on driving me here and they’re,” Kira gulped, “human? So now I’m here and I’ve been here for like eleven minutes and I still don’t know what to do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	deck the halls with boughs of "damn"

**Author's Note:**

> based in part on this au from tumblr: “we’re both in the emergency room because a christmas tree fell on me and broke my clavicle, and you’re here because you fell off the roof putting up twinkle lights and need seven stitches over your eye”

There was literally nothing more that could’ve happened this morning that would surprise Kira. So far, she’d already crossed off the top items on the list of ‘Most Unlikely Things to Happen to Kira Yukimura’. The first of them being the fact that her Christmas had started off with her—Kira Yukimura, known party hater—waking up before the sun to decorate for the Christmas party she was throwing. Leading her straight into the second item when, in the midst of hanging lights on the roof, she fell and was rushed to the emergency room where she—Kira Yukimura, mostly unknown kitsune—now waited to have the gash over her eye stitched up.

If it weren’t for a neighbor doing some last minute decorating of their own, Kira could’ve just gone inside, healed herself, and finished preparing for what might be the biggest fiasco of her life, but apparently Santa had her down on the naughty list this year. She’d spent the last ten minutes trying to come up with a way out of this that didn’t involve actually getting stitches when her concentration was broken by someone taking the seat next to her.

“What’re you doing here?”

When Kira turns to look at person who now occupied the space to her left, she is beyond confused. The blonde had a presence that demanded to be noticed, which makes Kira certain they’ve never met because wow would she have noticed, and if the stranger’s trying to start a fight with her, she has no clue why. It isn’t until she notices their eyes, not so much on Kira herself as just outside of Kira, that she realizes.

Damn.

Double damn.

Deck the halls with boughs of damn, she really needed to get the whole glow-y aura thing under control, but it is so harder than it sounds.

Kira’s mind was full of a vast array of curses, but all that came out was a soft, “Oh boy.”

Her emergency room seat buddy clearly found that amusing, a languid smile on her face as she leaned back against the armrest behind her.

Kira fought to make her expression into something less wide-eyed and panicky. “Someone saw.”

They didn’t respond at all, didn’t even blink, in the entire second after Kira spoke.

“I was up on my roof—actually my parent’s roof but they’re out of town and letting me use it, the house I mean, not just the roof—and I was decorating and I fell but my neighbor saw and insisted on driving me here and they’re,” Kira gulped, “human? So now I’m here and I’ve been here for like eleven minutes and I still don’t know what to do.”

Sometime during Kira’s ramble of an explanation, the blonde’s smirk had defrosted. Her panic meter now a soft seven out of ten, Kira found herself able to pull off an almost completely casual sounding, “What about you?”

Because is she could tell that Kira was a kitsune, then the stranger is a non-human something as well. Probably one with super good eyesight.

“I was bringing in the giant ass fake Christmas tree outside my shop, it fell on me and “broke” my collarbone, one of my employees was there, so now I’m here.” The nonchalant shrug she ended with belied her supposed injury and only further proved that she and Kira were in the same hopeless, festively-decorated boat.

“What do we do?”

Instead of responding, she grabbed Kira’s hand (the one not still holding up the gauze she was told to hold over her cut forever ago), stood up, and lead her out the door.

Kira took quick little steps to catch up with her. “Is this allowed?”

The laugh that elicited from her had Kira’s panic meter dropping rapidly again. “Why not?”

They were out of the hospital entirely and in the parking lot before either of them spoke again.

“Do you want to come to my Christmas party?” There was a moment of silence between the blonde letting go of Kira’s hand and raising an eyebrow that Kira rushed to fill. “If you need to lay low for a while, you know, we could… cover for each other.”

“Yeah, sounds like a good plan.” She smiled, and it wasn’t the biggest one she’d flashed Kira in their short collaboration, but it was her favorite. “My name’s Erica.”

“Kira.”

Another moment of silence passed where the two of them looked each other over. And then, Kira remembered a giant ass fake Christmas tree that she saw every day.

Erica must’ve put two and two together at the same time because then they were both saying, “From the bakery across the street?”

Kira nodded, Erica mumbled some sort of a yes, and they let the shock wash over them.

What were the odds of Kira finally meeting the owner of her bakery’s arch nemesis in the emergency room on Christmas day? That blew all the other items on the list of ‘Most Unlikely Things to Happen to Kira Yukimura’ out of the water.

So, maybe Santa was looking out for her after all.

“If it’s not too weird, do you still wanna be my date?”

“Well, I don’t remember agreeing to be your date, but why not.”

And damn it, now Kira was definitely blushing. A fact which she tried her hardest to conceal as she followed Erica to her car.

“I’ve been meaning to scope out your baking skills for like, three months anyway.”

Three months is longer than Erica’s bakery has even been open, and they’re both laughing as they pull out of the hospital parking lot.

Six hours later, it looks like a blizzard has blown through her parent’s kitchen and it’s not anything like how Kira expected Christmas to go this year, but she doesn’t mind. She and Erica have already moved on to New Year’s plans anyway.


End file.
